The Glimpses of the Future
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: So, Paige is near the end of her stress level when a higher for shows her the future she can have if she holds on. Later chapter's include Phoebe, and Piper's futures.
1. Paige's Family

Alex: I have had this damn idea stuck in my head forever. I might follow up later with one with Piper and Pheobe. I Might not. For know it's a one shot. I own maybe only Phoenix and Mark. Sorta.

* * *

><p>Paige's Family<p>

Paige sat on her bed holding a knife. She didn't want to live anymore. It was too hard. Living with her sisters, being a witch she didn't want to do it anymore. She had no future. Phoebe had work and Piper had Leo, Wyatt, and Chris.

She closed her eyes preparing to do it when she opened them she wasn't in her room anymore. She was freaked out.

She was at a kitchen table. She was sitting in front of a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes eating cereal. She looked around and saw she was in a newer looking kitchen and that she was in a bath robe. She looked over at the boy. The boy, about 11, looked up at her and asked, "you okay, mom?"

Mom? Paige thought in shock. Was she in the future? This is just great. She figured she'd go with it, "Sure."

The boy continued getting and the asked, "Shouldn't you get Nix and Dora up?"

Nix? Dora? Were these more of her children? "Can you get them?"

The boy huffed and then yelled up into the ceiling, "PHEONIX! PANDORA! Get down here!"

Phoenix? Pandora? Names beginning with p, figures and she named them after her biological father and adoptive mother?

In a flash of orders to identical girls stood in front of her yawning. They both had dark blond hair, both had dark brown eyes (like Paige), they looked about 16, and the only difference was that one wore a black superman shirt while the other wore a shirt with a school logo on it.

"Morning Mom," One greeted while the other gave the boy a slap in the head.

"Ow," The boy groaned, "what the heck Phoenix?"

"Mark we've been threw this," The girl, Phoenix, warned, "Up the stairs. Don't summon us!"

The boy, Mark, rolled his eyes and continued eating cereal while Phoenix grumbled and Pandora sighed and said, "Honestly, Phoenix sometimes, I think I'm the older twin."

Paige watched the kids laughed, joked, and ate like normal kids, despite them having inheriting her whitelighter-witch powers.

Why was she there though? She stood up making up a lame excuse and walked it to the living room looking around confused til something caught her eyes. The Halliwell family tree hanging on her wall. She walked over to it and gasped at the latest additions.

_Piper Marie Halliwell and Leo Howard Wyatt: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, & Prudence Melinda Halliwell_

_Phoebe Marissa Halliwell and Coop the Cupid: Psyche Penelope Halliwell, Peyton Patricia Halliwell, & Pamela Victoria Halliwell_

_Paige Amelia Matthews and Henry Mark Mitchells: Phoenix Samantha Mitchells, Pandora Helen Mitchells, & Henry Mark Mitchells, Jr._

Paige looked at the kids and then back at the tree, it's seems she and her sisters had triple there numbers. Looking around the room she saw pictures of her and her children and she thought her husband. They all looked happy. Really happy.

Paige closed her eyes and opened them to find herself back in her room, holding the knife again. She dropped the knife and fell onto her knees crying. Whether it was a real vision or a fluke of her imagination Paige knew there was a bright future for her now. And she would live on now in hopes on finding it.

To see those children that had her eyes and to meet that smiling man in those photos that apparently had won her heart.

"Phoenix, Pandora, Mark, Henry. I hope I meet you again. As soon as I can."

* * *

><p>Alex: You either thinks it's crap or okay. Don't tell me if you think it's crap. Please preserve my small fragile ego.<p> 


	2. Phoebe's Family

Alex: so one person asked me to continue so I will. So here you go, I own only the kids.

* * *

><p>Phoebe's Family<p>

Phoebe Halliwell sat quietly in her bed. She couldn't seem to get a break. She just wanted love and children. She couldn't get them though. But, she had seen her child. Ladybug she had called her. She wanted her. But she lost it. She had no chance to get her now.

She closed her eye to get some sleep but felt a kiss on her for head. She opened her eyes to see a latio man smiling at her and kissing her forehead, "See ya tonight honey." The man disappear in a pink light.

Phoebe sat up and looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar bed room. She got up and walked to the bedroom door and heading down stares pausing every so often to look at pictures of herself, Piper, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, the man from earlier, a man she didn't know, and some children she didn't know.

She stopped at one she recognized as her daughter Ladybug. Was this another vision?

"Mom! Pam's kicking me!"

"Only cause Peyton call me a name!"

Phoebe raise her eyebrows as she continued down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw 3 girls the oldest about 15, the others 2 about 13 and 11, all with dark brown-black and brown eyes.

The oldest, who was dressed in pink shirt and blue jeans and had her in a ponytail, was leaning against the table eating cereal and pointed to the 13 year old and said, "Peyton started it"

Peyton glared at her older sister and said, "Psyche, your such a tattletale!"

Psyche shrugged as she noticed orbs in the living room. A blond girl and a brunette appeared in kitchen , "Ah, there you are, Pandora, Melinda. Where's Phoenix?"

Another set of orbs appear bring an identical girl to the first blond, "Sorry I'm late. I-"

"Was to busy making out with Adam," Peyton finished.

"Shove it, Peyt," Phoenix warned with a blush as she walked over and hugged Phoebe, "How are you Aunt Phoebe?"

"uh, fine, Phoenix," She replied as turned to her daughters, she thinks, Psyche, Peyton, and Pam. So these were hers. Judging by the name Melinda she was Piper leaving Phoenix and Pandora Paige's.

"Where's Uncle Coop?" Pandora asked looking around.

Coop. Her husband's name was Coop. His name began with a C just like that guy back in old New England for told.

"He went to work already," Pam replied, "Is Mark home today?"

"Yep, I think he's hanging with Aunt Billie's son, Hunt," Pandora replied, "ready to go Psyche?"

Psyche nodded and replied, "Kay Mom. Me, Nix, Dora, and Mel will be back by say 10 tonight. IF not we probably got held up fighting a though demon or something. So either call us or send Wyatt, Chris, and Adam after us. Love you!"

Phoebe stared realizing they were going of the fight demons, "Be careful!"

Psyche disappear in a pink light like Coop did earlier, as Phoenix disappear in orbs, followed by Pandora holding on to Melinda also in orbs.

Phoebe opened her eyes to find herself back in her room, "Psyche, Peyton, Pam. Psyche…Penelope? Peyton… Patricia ? Pam…Pamela…Victoria? That's sound right Psyche Penelope, Peyton Patricia, and Pamela Victoria Halliwell."

She thought back on the Latino man that hand kissed her, her daughter's father, Coop. I hope to meet you soon.

* * *

><p>Alex: review and next chapters Piper's family.<p> 


	3. Piper's Family and Prue's Family

Alex: I felt the need to finish it. I own only a few characters.

* * *

><p>Piper's family<p>

Piper had cried her eyes out last night. Leo had left to be a Elder off all things, and to matters worst that guy Chris Perry was their new Whitelighter.

She looked over to Wyatt asleep beside her. He was all she had now.

She closed her eyes more minute and opened then again to see a younger version of Chris Perry, an older boy than Chris and Leo sitting in front of her at the kitchen table.

"Now Christopher Perry Halliwell, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Leo warned, "Your sister will return home when she gets done."

Halliwell? Chris Halliwell? Chris was a Halliwell?

"Yes dad," Chris replied groaning.

And Leo's son. But that means he's Wyatt's brother….and probably her son!

"I just don't see why Melinda gets to go demon hunting and we don't?" Wyatt complained.

"Because she's keeping her grades up. Plus she took Phoenix, Pandora, and Psyche with her," Leo replied rolling his eyes, "Eat your carrots."

Piper laughed a little. Suddenly, a white orbs fills the room as a blond girl appears with a brunette in tow.

"Dang it Phoenix I'm going to kill you," the brunette spat.

"Well, hi Nix!" Chris greeted.

The blond wave at Chris, Wyatt, and Leo, "Sup, Cousins, Uncle Leo. And let it go Mel. Adam didn't mean for it to happen."

It appears Nix was the blond one and Piper's daughter, Melinda, was the brunette.

"If Adam tells Seth," Melinda warned, "Or Jared or Ethan or Noah-"

"Well you just about said all his friends," Phoenix teased as Melinda huff and stomped up the stairs.

Phoenix, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris laughed along with Piper.

But suddenly Piper opened her eyes and heard Wyatt crying. She was back in her room with Wyatt next to her.

It was a dream. It had to be. Wyatt was her only child. There was no way Chris was her son. Piper was never going to have her dreamed of daughter, Prudence Melinda, and Leo, as far as Piper knew, was never coming back.

The dream she had just seen was sweet, but just a dream.

Or so Piper Halliwell thought till Leo Wyatt returned how about 7 months later, Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell was born a year later, and Prudence "Melinda" Halliwell was born 3 years later.

She learned sometimes dreams are indeed more than dreams.

…

Bonus Story

Prue's Family

Prue Halliwell felt it. Her life was slipping away. She couldn't die yet! She had to stay alive for Piper and Phoebe!

Prue closed her eyes for a second to try to regain her energy but when she opened them again she wasn't lying on a cold floor dying.

She was standing up perfectly healthy in front of her old dead boyfriend, Andy, while he was yelling at 3 boys ranging from 15 to 12 that were mini-version of him.

"Peruses Andrew! Patrick Anthony! Parker Allen! I don't care! Unless you're done with your homework no orbing!"

The 3 boys groaned and trudged up the stairs.

Andy turned to Prue sighing and leaned over and hugged her, "Sometimes I think I'd prefer having 3 girls like Phoebe or at least one like Piper. I don't think I could handled twins like Paige's though. Actually come to think about it…I don't see how me, Leo, Coop, and Henry handle you girls and the kids."

What was Andy talking about? And who were Coop, Henry, and Paige?

Andy saw the confuse look on Prue's face and mistook it for sorrow, "Prue, I know you miss Piper and Phoebe, and are always sorry for didn't get to meet Paige. But, looking at our life, at our marriage, and at Percy, Pat, and Park, our you still sorry you died that day and began a whitlighter?"

Prue's jaw drop and suddenly she was dying again on the floor. Was that real? Would she become a whitelighter?

She could hear Leo coming. She had to decided quick live a life with Andy and their boys or continue on the fight with her sisters.

That day Prudence Bianca "Prue" Halliwell the Charmed One took her last breath.

But, Prue Halliwell the whielighter took her first breath.

* * *

><p>Alex: Let's face it we all hated Prue dying. Oh, well. Review if ya want. I know it's not great.<p> 


End file.
